Tangled Memories
by sailorjap
Summary: is really promises meant to be broken......my version of raye and jadiete story.....
1. Default Chapter

TANGLED MEMORIES  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This fanfic is only made up and please bear with it and This is my first fanfic that I wrote I don't know much about writing Fanfics please be nice in your comments hehehehe.the story is about Jadeite and Raye, sure Sailormoon fans knows about them, in this Fanfic no powers involve here (.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon characters.  
  
"Sorry.. I didn't mean to bump you" Raye said bowing her head. " Be careful next time," the stranger said seriously. As she look up she cannot believe for what she saw it was Jadeite the school campus crush. Although she never fancied him but it was just surprising to see him here in the middle of the campus with his cousin Mike and a flock of girls looking at him which is a member of the so-called the jadeite fans club, Staring at her angrily. "Oh.. my God" she said to herself. "Umm.I`m really sorry I didn't mean to" she pass away from jadeite and runs as fast just to stay away from the piercing eyes of the girls.  
  
She was breathless when she arrived in the classroom. "Are you ok Raye?' mika asked, her bestfriend who happen to have a crush on Jadeite. "Looks like your out of breath" she said in a concerned looked. "You can't believe just what happen today", Raye said breathlessly." Tell me? Mika queried. "I bumped into Jadeite just today and." Mika suddenly interrupt "What!! you bumped into jadeite." "kinda like it" Raye Whispered and mika started bombarded her with questions."What is his? reaction? And how did the Jed fans club react" "That is the problem, they're looks could kill if you just see it" raye said . "oh how embarrassing to Jed" Mika said emotionally. " what so embarrassing about it " raye blurted out. "It's terrible!!! ."she said while looking at the window." I hope the members of the fans club will forgive me". Raye sighed. As the class goes on she cannot concentrate because of what happen earlier, she cannot forget the stares of the girls. She was really worried till the class was finish. After the class she said goodbye to Mika for she has a meeting with the co-stuff of the school paper. Raye was a member of the school newspaper which she was assign to the profile and entertainment section.  
  
@----'---  
  
"Okay raye here's your task," the editor said. Appointing task to each members for the new issue. As raye open the folder she cannot believe for what her task is, she have to interview Jadeite Mizunaki(surname was only made up). "Sir?"she asked. Do I have to interview Mizunaki ? or there's no need. As you can see here sir many students know about Mr. Mizunaki we don't have to interview him."raye said. "Why? Ms. Hino it's your job, There so Many students suggested to interview Mr. Mizunaki, So what's the problem about that? the editor asked. "No Sir there's no problem" Raye answered. "oh God heavens what will I do" she said to herself.  
  
*.Flashback.* The girl is crying in the backyard when she heard the news that his bestfriend will be moving to another place. She was very sad just to think about the happy days that when they are playing together. She never noticed that somebody is approaching her, "stop crying, I won't be far away from you", the boy said. "promise" she whispered. "promise cross my heart" ,he said making a sign of cross in his heart, with this it end up her sadness. "come on let's play before I go"he said happily. By next day they say goodbye to each other. *.End of flashback.*  
  
"Oh!!! Forget it, remember Raye he's not recognizing you and it was a long time ago", Raye said to herself while walking towards her house. As she walk thru the door she directly go to her room to formulate some questions for the interview. Suddenly she remember Jadeite, the little boy she use to know. The little boy she grown up to know and now that he's back will he ever fulfilled his promise a really big question.  
  
*.Flashback.* The day the boy say goodbye to the little girl, "I promise you I'm going to marry you when I grow up, I will come back promise.goodbye, "the boy said seriously and hug her. The little girl just cried and say goodbye to the little boy hoping to see him again. *.End of flashback.*  
  
"Oh such a childish thing and it's never gonna happen and it's long forgotten and who gonna believe it where still young at that time," she said to herself. Sighed. Just a month ago she just received a news from Mike the cousin of Jadeite that Jed will be coming back, it was a good news to her cause it really been 14 years that he never seen Jadeite but the day he arrived the only greeting they have exchange is a nod. She never thought, that Jed would be going to the same school she has. He was really a talk of the campus and became a man of every girl's dream, a major heartthrob. After all her best friend fall head over heals for him. He really change from the boyish look that he have when he was just a little boy and now a really mature Jed but a little charming but who knows he still the Jed I use to know I hope so. "Snap out of it Raye ", she said to herself as she was awaken by the alarm clock. "Oh gosh its 6:00 pm I've gotta prepare dinner," she said. As she is going down the stairs she immediately think that she should drop a call to Jed to schedule for the interview. She directly go to the place were the telephone was place and dial the number of Mizunaki's Residence. "Good evening can I speak to Jed," she queried. As she speak to the receiver. "Yes, this is Jed, who's this please? "as he answered. "Ah..Jed this is Raye I' m really sorry about the incident just happen today and," "it's okay", interrupted by Jed in a serious tone. "So what can I do for you?" he said. "Ah. I have this assignment from the school paper and I would like to interviewed you," she said shakily. "If it's okay to you if we can schedule and interviewed, if you don't mind," praying to herself that he would say yes. " When it will be?, "he answered. "will If you like it, It would be tomorrow at 4:00pm in the city park or in the ice cream parlor" as she keep tacking the table. "It's okay with me in the park, okay will see each other then," he said. "Okay tomorrow at 4, thanks bye," and she directly place the receiver. " God thank you very much and this interviewed will be finished Tomorrow yes and I can pass early it such a relief".  
  
@----'---  
  
Jed is leaning against the windowsill, looking trough the night sky. He remember the day when she made a promise to Raye which really a childish ordeal. Although he knows that it's really long time ago but what if he fulfill his promise will she accept it. Ever since the day he bid goodbye to Raye he never forgotten his promise to marry her. The only girl he would marry, it's been 14 long years he never seen her, the long years that his away he always put his mine to come back here in Japan, to see her. And now months pass by since he arrived the only communication they have exchange was a single nod. He was really struck for how she grown up to be a beautiful lady, with long jet black hair and a slim figure, will every guys wish for that kind of girl. And tomorrow he will meet her and the first time they will talk to each other.  
  
@---'----  
  
"Hey! Raye wait for me," Mika shouted as she saw Raye entering the school gate. "Hi good morning" as Raye greeted her while she is approaching her "Good morning to you too," Mika said happily. "You know what I really find you amusing today so what's the big deal,"Raye inquired. "Oh it's just that yesterday after we say goodbye to each other a member of the Book club informed me that there will be an annual book fair in the Sunrise Convention Hall for 2 days and I'll be going today and you should come with me," she inquired. "Okay what time", Raye asked. "This 4:00, and let's meet in the school lobby," Mika said to her best friend. "Oh.. I cannot come maybe I'll just passed today, but tomorrow I'll come with you," she said. "I know why you couldn't come, you've got a date," Mika teased. "It's not like that, I've have schedule an interview this 4,"she said honestly. "Interviewed who? ...You never said a word to me about this," Mika asked curiously, she senses that her best friend is hiding her something. "It's a secret," Raye mocking her. "I thought we ought to share secrets cause were best friend, and your hiding something from me, tell me what is it," Mika pleaded "Just wait for the school paper to publish sure you've to find out," teasing her. "Should I wait for it?," Mika was aggravated by what Raye has said.  
@---'---  
  
Their class was finished exactly 3:30pm and she got to go to the school newspaper office to get the tickler which was very needed for the interviewed and on her way she bumped on to Daniel, the school basketball captain. "Be careful,.. Raye you seem very rush this days," Daniel said who just saw her yesterday bumed to Jed. "Really I'm sorry Daniel," she apologized. "It's okay," he said. "So how's Mika,"he inquired, Daniel have a secret affection for Mika since Junior High. But he never taken action to court Mika he's to shy to face her, although he talk to her but he never expresses his feelings for her, only Raye knows about this hidden love of Daniel for Mika. "Well she actually fooling around Jed," she joked. But suddenly she got an idea. Mika had no companion in going to the book fair maybe Daniel is free today. "Daniel do you have practice game today?," she asked. "Are you free today or are you free this 4?". "Well absolutely Raye why do you asked," he was very curious of what Raye has said earlier. "Perfect..Just perfect," she was smiling broadly. "Ok here's the situation, there's a book fair happening today," Daniel nodded. "and Mika is going today and I can't go with her cause I have something important to do, and I want you to come with her so you two can be together.so what do you think," raye wait for the answer. "are you sure she will like it?," Daniel grimace. "Don't worry I know she want somebody to come with her so it's not a problem," Raye said assuring him. "Ok," he was very happy just to spend time with Mika. "that's the spirit, I'll call her and wait in the gate," taking her cell phone from the bag and calling Mika that she will go not alone in the Book Fair. And it's been very ok with her. 


	2. the interview

A/N: here's chapter2 I hope you'll like it...  
  
*The interview*  
  
It was already 4 o'clock she was running to the city park and in the gate she spotted Jed waiting for her. "Hi", she greeted. He just looks at her. "Sorry did I keep you waiting?", she asked. "No it's okay," he said. "Ok lets fine a sit and get over to business", she still cannot look at Jed in the eyes for she was really guilty for bumping him. They fine a set near the fountain. She wasn't really comfortable sitting there with Jed but she have to do her work, every time for the past months since he arrived, whenever she sees him she kept remembering the promise that he said. But she has to erase it from her mind. "Shall we begin", her thoughts was interrupted by the seriousness of Jed. " Oh yah", she was very embarrassed. Then she started the interview from the most basic question to the serious one, from then on she learn some of the important facts while he still staying in America and lots of stuff until to the very last question that make her shock. "What makes you decide to come here in Japan or should I say study here is there any particular reason or it's just you missed the country?" she asked, she was very curious for what he will answer and also part of her really want to know what's the real reason. "You want to know", he said. She nodded never a hint of what he will answer. "I'm here because I missed the country and" it was a long paused before he got to finish his answer "I'm here to find my future bride so now satisfied are we finished with this interview cause I have still something's to do", he said impassively. She was shock for a moment and hastily composed herself. "Yah..I'm finished with the interview really it was great talking to you, thanks for the cooperation", she smiled. He suddenly stands up and looks at her, and started to walk to the gate. She directly stands up and run towards Jadeite living her things behind although it's to late to catch him "Thank you very much!!!" she shouted. But to her dismay he never look back.  
  


@---'----

  
He really plan to talk to her, but he doesn't know what he was really thinking the next thing he just walked out. It was really awkward it needed a lot of time. "Hey, Jed", Mike called out. He was in deep thought that he doesn't heard Mike calling and coming to him. "What happen to this man", Mike thought. "Hey Jed!!!!", he shouted and make Jed snapped back to reality. "What is it that you want", very aggravated of his cousin presence his in not in the mood for conversation. "Are you free this weekend?" Mike said taking seat in front of Jadeite. "Why?", he asked while drinking a can of softdrink. "Since you've arrive we never had a reunion, so I and Daniel planning that we could get together you know Daniel and Raye and of course my girlfriend how's that." Mike said thinking another idea to make Jed's agree. It was really hard to get the approval of this guy it really takes time to persuade him. "I have to think about that", he answered taking another drink. "Come on man it's once in a lifetime I know you'll return to America and there's no more time, time is precious man", Mike said trying to sound convincing enough to make Jed agree. Jed just gave him a quizzical look "If you want value time spend it with friends and family not by yourself", Mike said. Jed stands up "Hey where are you going?", Mike asked. "To get another drink", he answered going to the kitchen. Mike followed him. "So what's your decision man?" he asked. "it's ok with me", at last Jed agree taking a canned soft drink in the fridge. "You're the best man, ok I've got to go to spread the news chaw", mike winked. Jed nodded dismissing his cousin. "So what now", he sighed.  
  
A/N: don't forget the reviews k....


End file.
